


Hurt

by PunchRockgroin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Serial Killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunchRockgroin/pseuds/PunchRockgroin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was asked to write a Johnkat story. This is what happened.</p><p>Blood and gore and slight non-con sexual content to follow!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

Karkat could feel his insides burn.

He had been running for almost half an hour now, but he couldn’t stop. Not after what happened to Kanaya. He was too scared to cry or scream. All he could do was flee as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

It wasn’t good enough. He could hear John’s light, gentle footsteps reverberate. “Karkat,” he called, his voice curious and cheerful like a child. “C’mon, man, I don’t like hide and seek!”

Karkat swallowed a string of curses and tried to keep running, but his legs betrayed him. They had grown weak from months of inactivity on this station. All of them had grown soft, except for Rose, and she had been killed outright.

He tripped, and despite his best efforts to cushion the fall, Karkat hit the ground with a loud thump. There was a moment of hanging, horrible silence. “Oh, there you are,” said John.

There was a  _woosh_ , and before Vantas could stagger to his feet,  John Egbert was floating before him. His blue pajamas were splattered with half a dozen shades: Sollux’s yellows, Gamzee’s purples, Kanaya’s jade and Terezi’s teal, and, of course, human red. Some of the stains were months and months old, while others (including a large one on his face) were dripping and fresh.

“Hey, dude, why’d you run?” John grinned, his teeth stained maroon from when he tore Aradia’s throat out. “Eh, it doesn’t matter now that I’ve found you.”

Karkat pulled himself to his feet, hopelessly staring at the boy facing him. “No…” he said disbelievingly. The crabsickle materialized in his shaking hand, and with a desperate warrior’s scream, Karkat swung for John’s pale pink neck.

With a lazy swat, the human turned the attack aside. His hand grabbed Karkat’s wrist and squeezed, hard. Karkat gasped as he felt John’s incredibly strong fingers dig in and cut the flow of blood from his hand.

“Let’s be honest here,” said John with a small laugh. “Did you think that would work, or was it like a formality?” Without waiting for an answer, he stuck his hand out. A gust of wind hit Karkat in the stomach like a punch to the gut, rocketing him backwards twenty feet and into a wall.

His feet touched the ground, and Vantas swayed back and forth. He had hit his head when he collided, and everything was a painful blur.

All he could really make out was a blue mass flying at him at incredible speed.

A gnarled hand pinned him to the wall by the neck, and Karkat was face to face with John. He was so close that he could feel Egbert’s breathing.

“Y’know, Karkat, out of all the trolls on this station, I think I was looking forward to meeting you the most,” he said calmly, his eyes soft behind his shattered glasses. “And trust me, after I took down Jade, I got  _really_  lonely on that battleship. So I’ve had a lot of ideas for what I’d at this meeting.”

John lifted him off the ground, cutting a shaky breath in half in his throat. Karkat just dangled there, kicking and whimpering ineffectually. John shook his head. “Won’t work. God Tier, remember?  You’re as helpless as a kitten.”

Before Karkat blacked out, he was tossed to the ground. Desperately, he tried to crawl away, but the mutant blood didn’t make it five paces before he felt John’s foot press down on the small of his back. “Don’t go anywhere,” Karkat heard him say. “I’ve got a really cool move I want to show you!”

The pressure left, but Karkat couldn’t hear footsteps. But that meant John wasn’t behind him…oh no.

He was above him.

Before Karkat could move, John flew straight down like a spear. His foot crunched into his back, and Karkat’s pain overrode his exhaustion enough to allow him to scream.

“I don’t know much about how trolls work on the inside, but if you were a person, that’d cripple you.” Casually, John grabbed a handful of Karkat’s hair and pulled him to his feet. Indeed, there wasn’t any feeling below his waist anymore. Karkat couldn't stop screaming or sobbing.

John’s fist collided with Karkat’s mouth, sending several pointy teeth clattering to the floor. “Stop screaming,” said John. “It’s obnoxious.”

Karkat just stared at his former friend. “W…why…” he managed through his mangled mouth.

“I dunno! Screaming just isn’t a lot of fun to hear, I guess.” John sighed, then pulled Karkat in for a tight, forceful kiss. Karkat couldn’t move or even speak as he felt John’s tongue whip about. They broke, and John smacked his lips, a ring of Karkat’s red blood around them. “Mmm…not bad. Well, this has been a good time. Let’s finish things off, eh?”

He unceremoniously dropped his prey, and Karkat landed in a heap. That enormous warhammer, the one that reduced Dave’s head to jelly, appeared out of nowhere.

“No…” Karkat whimpered. “No…please…”

“No? Hmm…you’re right.” John dropped the hammer on the floor. He kneeled down next to Karkat and showed him something else: another  hammer, wood and iron and only a foot long. “You’re absolutely right. I’ve already used the Vrillyhoo. This hammer is more…personal.”

And before he could react, John brought it down on Karkat’s nose, shattering it. Then again, under his eye. Then his temple. Then his forehead. Then his forehead again. Then his forehead a third time. Then his exposed thinkpan. Then his exposed thinkpan again.

John looked down at the mess of bone fragments, red blood, and grey quivering bits of flesh that used to be Karkat’s head. The lower half of his face, though, was mostly intact. John kneeled over and kissed Karkat again. “Mmm…” he smacked his lips again. “Much better.”


End file.
